Black Cat, Red Bug
by PenrithPenPal
Summary: My first go at this fandom. Hope to do a good job, might have to change the summary after I know what I am doing.


The school bell buzzed, and Adrien Agreste gratefully sank into his seat. It had been an intense morning, arguing with his father was always exhausting. Adrien liked the feeling he got outside the house, even if it was restricted to mostly school.

Marinette Dupain Cheng skittered into the classroom, several minutes late, and tripped over her own feet. Chloe sniggered. Adrien smiled, but got up and made sure his friend was alright.

Helping her to her feet, he gave her an encouraging smile. "Slept in a little, Marionette?"

"Y...Y...Yes," she stammered blushing. "It was because I was up too late again...doing….normal things...that's right….Sorry, I'm blabbering."

Adrien smiled and shrugged. Same old Marionette. She went to pieces so easily. Although not all the time, he told himself. Maybe it was just boys that made her that way. She was a shy quirky little thing. Her blabbering was part of her, just like everything else.

He wondered briefly what the 'normal' things were, and stifled a yawn. His own night had been far from normal. Eventful was more like it. He was glad that Marionette had no idea of the dangers that he and Ladybug had saved the city from last night. It was better that she didn't have to worry about that.

Marionette unconsciously copied his yawn, and looked like she was falling asleep again. Must have been some night. She had probably been caught up with her creative projects. She was a wonder with her creativity. A true artist. She deserved a bit of craziness from time to time.

Half of the day went by in a daydream, and Adrien couldn't really say what the distraction was. He couldn't remember most of the lesson, and startled when the teacher asked him a pointed question. When the lunch buzzer went, he sighed with relief.

He went off with Nino, and Marionette went off with Ayla. A bit of girl time, Nino explained.

"You can't be with them 24 / 7 you know. They need their alone time."

"So do you, Nino. Girls like different things - most of the time."

"Yeah. Ayla doesn't like playing the latest games - say...do you have X Treme yet?"

Adrien thought for a moment. "I think my dad may have dropped it in my room before he took off to Africa this morning."

"Cool…"

"You can come over and play it with me if you like," Adrien said, hopefully. It wasn't the game, it was the company he wanted. "On the big screen."

"Sure, just have to let my mum know. They worry, you know."

"Don't I know it. My dad freaks at least once a day, and sometimes he isn't even in the country."

Nino patted his friend's shoulder and they talked about other things. Adrien glanced across at the girls, Marionette and Ayla. They hadn't known each other for long, just the past couple of years, but acted like they had known each other since toddlerhood. Girls were good at that.

As they went into the class after lunch, Adrien felt much more awake. He had something to look forward to, and it always helped. Everything went a lot smoother, and when the teacher asked another question, he gave the right answer and more. Her eyes smiled as she nodded. Adrien knew the teacher liked him. That's what years of homeschooling did. In some subjects he knew more than the teacher, in some he knew almost nothing. Like friendship.

Having Chloe as his only friend since he could remember had been an interesting struggle. She cared for him, he knew that. But more as a commodity these days than she used to. She could be completely unselfish, and compassionate, but not many people knew that. She had a tough shell, and she was hiding behind it. He sighed as the school bell buzzed.

Nino texted his mum and got an ok. Adrien led him to the car, and introduced his friend to his bodyguard. Nino buckled up and stared at the fully stocked limo. There were all sorts of foods and drinks - suitable for a teenage boy. It had never impressed Adrien, but it always impressed everyone else. Adrien would have prefered his father to join him more often, and skipped the treats.

"It's going to be so great," Nino said, taking a handful of potato crisps from the offered packet. "Maybe I could try Mum for a sleepover."

"No can do on my side. I have a photo shoot before school, and we leave at about 4am. Besides it's a Wednesday. My father would never allow it."

"Maybe in the hols."

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

Adrien could hear Plagg munching away on the camembert he had given him earlier, and wanted to shush the tiny kittie. Nino didn't seem to notice so Adrien tried to concentrate on enjoying his friend's company.


End file.
